Expect the Unexpected
by Surrealtraversity
Summary: Miguel is stressed. Why? Something's going on with Kai. The only problem is, Kai either won't tell him or doesn't know himself. Once Miguel finds out what's wrong however, he finds that they're both in for a ride that neither of them ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Okay, so... I should work on the reception chapter to my other story, BUT this was just rattling around in my head and I couldn't get rid of it! I've never written anything like this, and I don't want to say why because it will give it away (although it says at the end and don't you DARE cheat and go look now!) but if you're not into what it is then please forgive me. I didn't used to be. Now I am. Ah well.

GUESS WHAT PEOPLE!! **_I'm out of school for the summer._** What does that mean? I'm going to actually have TIME to write! Woot! Expect me to update better in the future now that I'm actually able to breathe.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. What do I own? The plot? No. The characters? No. My mind? No, not even that. Vasya, my darling muse that is currently refusing to talk, owns that. Ah well, thus is my life. Read and review, please!

* * *

"Whoever this is, you had better have a good reason for calling me this early in the morning or there's going to be hell to pay," Tala growled into the phone.

"Hi, Tala," a whispered voice came through the phone.

"Miguel? What on earth has possessed you to wake me up on a Saturday morning when you _knew_ I'd be asleep?" Tala asked. Tala smiled as he felt Claude snuggle closer to him in his sleep, and wrapped his free arm tighter around his boyfriend.

"It's about Kai," Miguel replied, obviously distressed.

"What's wrong?" Tala asked, turning deathly serious. "Is he okay? Do I need to call Bryan and arrange a little disappearing act for someone?"

"I don't know," Miguel sighed. "He's been acting really weird lately. Whenever I ask him what's going on, he just tells me it's nothing to be worried about. I don't have a clue what's going on, and I'm really worried about him. I don't know what to do, Tala. I didn't know who else to turn to that could help me."

Tala frowned, suddenly deep in thought. Miguel had been dating for almost two years now, much longer than the three months that he and Claude had been seeing each other. Tala had never seen Kai as happy as he has been ever since he and Miguel started dating, and that happiness had increased when they had taken their relationship to another level just two months before. It didn't make sense that Kai, who had been so happy lately, suddenly was anything less than perfect.

"Tala, are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here, I was just thinking," Tala murmured, and glanced down as he felt Claude shift positions as he began to wake. "How long as this been going on?"

"About a month," Miguel replied. "Everything was fine until about a month ago. Now he gets upset really easily and he hardly lets me hold his hand because he doesn't want to be touched. Tala, what if he doesn't want to be with me anymore?"

Tala winced. He'd heard Miguel upset before, but he'd never heard Miguel sound quite so broken before. "You' are being ridiculous. Kai loves you more than anything in the world. He's not going to leave you."

"How do you know?" Miguel practically yelled. "You haven't talked to him! How do you know that he hasn't suddenly decided we're not meant to be together? How do you know he hasn't realized he doesn't love me after all?"

"Miguel, stop being stupid!" Claude said, having wrenched the phone from his boyfriend's grasp upon hearing Miguel's outburst. "I'm getting dressed and coming over. Now." With that, Claude handed the phone back to Tala and got up to get ready.

"Do you know where Kai is?" Tala asked.

"He's probably at the park. He's been spending a lot of time there lately."

"I'm going to grab Spencer and we'll go talk to him. You just relax and talk to Claude," Tala said as he too got up to get changed.

"What about Bryan?" Miguel asked.

"Are you kidding?" Tala laughed. "Bryan is with Ray. They have plans today already."

Fifteen minutes later Tala and Claude were walking down the street towards Kai and Miguel's apartment. Tala had his arm wrapped protectively around his boyfriend as he led him quickly down the street.

"You're walking awfully fast," Claude said. "What's the hurry? You have absolutely nowhere you have to be today."

"I'm meeting Spencer at the North entrance to the park in ten minutes. By the time we get you to Miguel's, I'm going to have to run to make it."

"Yeah, because they're a ten minute walk to the park in the first place. Good thing you run all the time!" Claude laughed. When the two finally reached Miguel's door, Tala gave Claude a quick kiss before Claude let himself into the apartment and Tala took off running towards the park.

"You're late," Spencer said as Tala came to a stop in front of him. "Brooklyn was here earlier, and he said he saw Kai at his usual spot. He won't be too hard to find."

Tala nodded and the two walked into the park, eventually straying from the real path and onto a path that very few knew existed. Eventually they reached a little clearing with a waterfall, and found Kai sitting by the waterfall on the grass and gazing into the water. Tala and Spencer sat on either side of him, but he didn't even acknowledge their presence.

"Kai, what's up?" Tala asked casually, and felt relieved when Kai looked at him. The worry returned when he noticed the blank look in Kai's eyes, though.

"Hi, Tala," Kai mumbled before returning to staring at the water. Tala and Spencer exchanged worried glances, before returning their attention to Kai.

"Is something wrong, Kai?" Spencer asked quietly.

"I'm fine, Spence," Kai replied quietly. Tala frowned.

"Coming from you, you'll understand if I take that as a clue that you're _not_ fine. Miguel is worried sick about you, and I'll be damned if I don't figure out what's going on with you right _now_," Tala practically growled.

"I just haven't felt like myself lately," Kai sighed. At the look he received from Tala, Kai sighed again, wrapping his arms around his knees and resting his head on them. "For about a month I haven't felt like myself. I don't feel sick exactly, but I'm so tired and I snap at Tyson easier than I used to. Some mornings I'll wake up and feel okay, but other mornings I'll wake up and feel like I have the flu. I don't get the flu."

The three of them were silent for a moment, as Tala and Spencer tried to digest this information. Suddenly Spencer tensed. Tala gave him a curious look, but Kai didn't even seem to notice.

"Tala, how about you go and see what Claude is up to," Spencer said, giving Tala a look that told him he needed to talk to Kai alone. Tala nodded, easily getting the hint. He placed a hand on Kai's back gently, before jumping up and going back to Kai and Miguel's apartment.

"Tala!" Claude half yelled as Tala entered the apartment. "Where are Spencer and Kai?"

"Spencer wanted to talk to Kai alone about something. I didn't really ask any questions about it," Tala said as he sat down in the living room. Miguel glanced up at Tala, and Tala nearly winced. The look in Miguel's eyes was about as broken as his voice had been earlier.

"Hi, Tala," Miguel said quietly. Tala glanced at his boyfriend to see the blonde giving his friend a very concerned look.

"Hi, Miguel," Tala replied gently.

"Did you talk to Kai?" Claude asked, as he sat down in a chair, not wanting to show affections to his boyfriend when his best friend was feeling so down about his own relationship.

"He said he isn't feeling like himself. Some mornings he wakes up and feels like he has the flu, it's so bad. He doesn't know what's wrong. Miguel, I don't think he's any less in love with you than he's ever been; I think he's scared because he knows something's different and for once he can't explain it."

"Why didn't he just talk to me, instead of making me worry like this?" Miguel frowned, still not really convinced.

Tala chuckled, shaking his head. "Probably just being Kai, honestly," Tala said. "He used to do this in the abbey. There was one time where he sprained his wrist. He refused to talk to us about it because he didn't want to worry us. He didn't realize that he was making us even more worried than we would have been if he would have just told us."

"What happened when you guys found out?" Claude asked curiously.

"Spencer gave him a lecture about not telling us and then patched him up. We trust Spencer more than any doctor, because that's what he became for us in the abbey. We didn't trust their doctors because they cared more about experiments than actual healing, so if we got sick or hurt we went to Spencer. That's why more than half of his personal library at his and Brooklyn's place is filled with medical books."

Miguel nodded slowly, before sinking into the couch and sighing miserably.

"Don't worry, Miguel," Claude said gently. "If something's wrong with Kai, Spencer will figure it out."

The three of them continued to sit there for a few hours, just talking and trying to cheer Miguel up. Eventually after putting on a movie, Tala and Miguel fell asleep. Claude was close to sleep as well, when there was a knock at the door. Claude jumped up and ran to the door.

"Claude," Spencer nodded as he came inside, followed closely by Kai, who was currently looking as if he had just seen a ghost. "Can you get Tala for me? I think Kai and Miguel need to talk."

"Sure," Claude nodded, before running back into the living room and shaking his lover. "Tala, Spencer and Kai are here. Spencer wants us to clear out so Kai and Miguel can talk," Claude said as Tala began to sit up groggily. Claude pulled the redhead out the door faster than Kai and Spencer could register.

"You need to tell him," Spencer whispered, placing a comforting hand on Kai's shoulder. Those brilliant eyes looked up at him and the fear and sadness there was written so plainly that it tugged at Spencer's heart. "It's going to be okay, Kai. You've got plenty of people that will help you get through this. Tala, Bryan, and I go to hell and back for you, and you know that. I promise you, everything is going to be fine."

"What if Miguel leaves me, Spence? I can't have him leave me now, I really can't. I need him," Kai said, on the brink of tears.

"Miguel is better than that. He's not going to leave you because of this. If anything, he's not going to even let you go to the bathroom by yourself, he'll be following you around so much!" Spencer said, desperately trying to ease Kai's fear. Kai smiled a little, and hugged Spencer tightly.

"Thank you, Spencer. I'm glad I have you as a friend," Kai said. Spencer nodded, before making his own exit and going after Tala and Claude. Kai sighed and walked into the living room, to find his gorgeous blonde lover asleep on the couch.

Kai immediately felt guilty the moment he saw Miguel. Kai had long since gotten used to the peaceful look that was always on Miguel's face as he slept. The look now was one of discomfort and worry, and Kai knew in his heart that he was the cause of it.

"Miguel?" Kai whispered, as he knelt down and brushed some of the hair away from Miguel's face. The blonde instantly opened his eyes, and sat up. He reached towards Kai hesitantly, as if he was afraid Kai would pull away from him.

The hesitation at touching him tore Kai up inside, and he lunged at Miguel, clinging to him for dear life as he finally allowed himself to cry. Miguel was stunned, but he instantly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Miguel, I'm so sorry," Kai choked out. "I'm so sorry for how I've been acting. You don't deserve this. You deserve so much better than me."

Miguel tensed, and pulled away slightly from Kai, before forcing Kai to look him in the eyes. "Never say that again," Miguel said forcefully. Kai was about to protest, before Miguel gave him a passionate kiss that made Kai completely forget what he was about to say. "Kai, I love you more than anything in the world. It doesn't matter if we deserve each other or not, because I'd be willing to make arguments that you deserve better than me. What matters is how much we love each other, and how much we want to be together. I want you in my life, now and forever."

"Miguel, I'm sorry," Kai said. Miguel gave him a stern look, but Kai shook his head and continued. "I'm sorry I'm acting like this. I can't help it, really. Spencer said I should expect to be more emotional than before."

"So something _is_ wrong?" Miguel asked, tightening his hold on his boyfriend.

"I don't know," Kai murmured, getting a very confused look from Miguel. "I guess it depends. I mean, it's not something we've ever talked about before, so I guess that's why I'm so afraid to tell you. I'm afraid that you're not going to be happy."

"Are you happy?" Miguel asked quietly, running his hands through Kai's hair.

"I'm happy, but I'm also terrified out of my mind," Kai replied, giving Miguel a weak smile.

"Kai, I can't figure this out. Please, tell me what's going on," Miguel asked.

Kai took a deep breath, before turning in Miguel's lap so he was straddling him. "Apparently, one of the experiments that they did on me back in the abbey was a little more complicated than any of us could have imagined. Spencer's not worried about the others, for reasons you'll probably quickly understand, but with me it's obvious why this happened."

"You're confusing me, Kai. Please, just tell me."

Kai placed a hand on Miguel's cheek, before leaning down to kiss him. Miguel wiped a stray tear from Kai's cheek, and Kai took that hand in his own. Kai then took a deep breath, and looked straight into Miguel's eyes. "Miguel, I'm pregnant."

* * *

Gasp! See what I mean? I've never written Mpreg before. I'm so sorry if anyone that was reading this is now dissapointed because I threw that in, and I'm sorry it hasn't been mentioned, but I didn't want to ruin that and I figured I'd rather apologize profusely than spoil something I wrote. Forgive me while I hang my head in shame.

If you're wondering, no, I don't think this is complete. I can't just leave it like that, now, can I? Muahaha.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's**_ _**Note**_: OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I had my wisdom teeth taken out. All 4 at once. I've been on Vicadin (what House takes! haha) and i've been like... way out of it. I actually wrote this before that happened though, when I was at band camp and we had some down time and I had nothign to do. It's kind of a filler chapter, but I didn't know how to get from point A to point B wtihout it. I've still got lots of downtime and I'm not as out of it as I was, so I'll hopefully be able to update more often. woo!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. That's right, nothing. Seriously.

* * *

Chapter 2

Kai placed a hand on Miguel's cheek, before leaning down to kiss him. Miguel wiped a stray tear from Kai's cheek, and Kai took that hand in his own. Kai then took a deep breath, and looked straight into Miguel's eyes. "Miguel, I'm pregnant."

"That's impossible," Miguel said, shocked. "You're a guy. Guys don't get pregnant."

"I told you, it was one of the experiments they did on us in the abbey," Kai said between his returning sobs. "I'm so sorry, Miguel. Please don't leave me."

Miguel's eyes widened and he hugged Kai close to him. "Kai, I am not going to leave you."

"But we never even talked about this. We never considered adoption for crying out loud, let alone having one of our own! This shouldn't even be possible! What if-" Kai began rambling, close to hysterical, when Miguel cut him off.

"Kai, I always wanted kids. Just because we haven't talked about it doesn't mean that I didn't want them. I figured we'd talk about it in a few years when we had an actual house instead of living in this little apartment."

Suddenly Kai's crying ceased, and Miguel was startled at the sudden change. Kai blinked, then tilted his head in confusion. "What are you talking about? I thought you liked your apartment."

"I do like it, and I love having you here with me, but think about it, Kai. This neighborhood is no place to raise a kid. Not only that, there's not nearly enough room. Kids should have a yard to play in, and a room of their own. We can't give either in this place."

"So we'll move," Kai stated as if the answer was obvious. Miguel stared.

"Kai, we can't just up and move! Moving takes time, and the baby will probably be here before we have a chance. First we have to decide where we're going to go, then we have to try and find a house, then we have to sell this apartment, and Kai I don't have the money to afford something much bigger than this at the moment."

Kai laughed. "Miguel, come on, be serious!" When Kai realized Miguel _was_ serious, he immediately stopped laughing and stared at his lover in shock. "You really are serious? Oh come _on_, Miguel!"

"What?" Miguel demanded, much harsher than he had meant. "Kai, we don't have the money to just move."

"Says who?" Kai asked, crossing his arms and giving Miguel a defiant look. "Pick your country."

"What?" Miguel asked again, this time confused.

"Pick the country you want to live in. Pick the country where you would like to raise a kid."

"Kai, it's not that simple. This is something we need to talk about."

"We _are_ talking about it, now pick your country!" Kai said, almost glaring at Miguel. Miguel sighed, guessing that Kai's unnatural anger was just a mood swing. Almost immediately Kai started to tear up when Miguel sighed. "Miguel, I'm sorry I snapped," Kai whimpered, and Miguel quickly took Kai into his arms.

"I think for us, Russia or Spain would be best," Miguel whispered, rubbing Kai's back soothingly. Kai gave him a questioning look, and Miguel smiled. "Think about it, Kai. You grew up in Russia. Your history, your culture, everything familiar to you is in Russia. That's how I am in Spain. I'm just not sure which one would be better."

"Why not both?" Kai sniffed.

"Kai, I can't afford that!" Miguel almost yelled, shocked. "I keep telling you that."

"Miguel, why do you seem so focused on what _you_ can afford, and not me?" Kai asked, almost looking hurt. "I'm part of this relationship too, you know. I can buy stuff for us."

Miguel looked stunned, but quickly shook it off. "Kai, I can't ask you to do that. You're living with _me_ for crying out loud, because you were living with G-Rev before! If you could afford to live anywhere else, why weren't you?"

"I hate living alone," Kai murmured, looking at the floor. "Just because I didn't doesn't mean I can't afford it, and doesn't mean I don't have a place already."

"You never said anything," Miguel murmured.

"I never said anything about my private jet either, but that doesn't mean I don't have one," Kai said nonchalantly.

Miguel's eyes widened. "Private what?" Miguel almost yelled. "I _know_ you never said anything about that!"

"That's because if G-Rev found out they would have wanted me to take them places and I didn't want to do that. I have to have peace somewhere. Sometimes when I'd disappear I just got on my plane and left, then came back before they had time to realize it."

"How can you afford all of this?" Miguel asked.

"It's part of the family business that I now run," Kai said with a shrug. "When Voltaire was sent to prison, it was decided that he was no longer fit to have anything to do with the business. With the way things work here and the way he wrote his will, since he got so many sentences that there is no possible way he could ever get out of prison no matter what he did, everything he ever owned now belongs to me."

"What do you mean how he wrote his will?" Miguel asked.

"Grandfather believed in that whole 'next in line' stuff. The way he wrote his will my father, who was his only child, should have gotten everything. Father wrote his will so that I would have everything if anything happened to him. Since Grandfather left everything to my father but my father is gone and he left everything to me, then I get everything Grandfather ever owned. That includes the business, his multi-story mansions, the private islands, yachts, jets, and that's just the tip of the iceberg. I won't get into the bank accounts."

"So basically you're rich," Miguel said, almost going into shock.

"If I'd allow anyone to know exactly what I own, how much, what's mine and what's not, then there's no doubt that I'd be the richest person alive. The thing is, I don't let anyone know more than five things that belong to me at a time. I have stuff under different names and have it arranged so that even if someone was trying to figure it out, they wouldn't be able to. I don't want people to know."

"This doesn't seem possible," Miguel said, shaking his head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kai looked down guiltily. "Well, it was partly because I was ashamed of it. I don't like the idea of being so rich and having so much, but the way things have worked out I can never get rid of any of it even if I wanted to. Don't ask, it's really complicated to explain."

"That's not so bad," Miguel said, but Kai shook his head.

"The bigger reason was at first I thought you would look at me differently. I was afraid that if you knew I had all this stuff you'd think I was some snobby rich kid or something. Later on when I got to know you better, I was afraid to tell you because I didn't know if you'd be mad or not that I wasn't honest with you when you were honest with me."

"Kai, that's stupid," Miguel laughed, seemingly coming out of his shock. "I love you with all my heart. I wouldn't care if you didn't have a penny to your name. Sure this is a shock, a big shock, but that's okay. I understand why you did it."

"Really?" Kai asked, looking into Miguel's eyes.

"Really," Miguel smiled, before pushing Kai to lay down on the couch and crawling on top of him. "Te amo, Kai," Miguel whispered, before giving Kai a searing kiss that left them both breathless.

"Miguel," Kai breathed, tangling his fingers in Miguel's blonde hair. Miguel smiled, running is hands down Kai's sides, before leaning down to kiss his neck. Kai moaned, arching up to press against Miguel harder. Miguel made his way back to Kai's lips. "You know, this is what got us into this mess in the first place," Kai murmured, trying to slow his breathing.

Miguel laughed, nuzzling into the curve of Kai's neck. "Now how would you know exactly which time got us into this?"

"It doesn't matter," Kai laughed, leaning up to kiss Miguel again. "It started something like this every time, didn't it?"

"I suppose," Miguel sighed, smiling down at Kai.

"So, do you want to check out the various places I own to decide where we should live? Honestly, if you want to before the baby comes then we need to get started as soon as possible," Kai said as he fiddled with a loose string on Miguel's shirt.

"Are you even aloud to travel?" Miguel asked. "Did you ask Spencer about it already?"

"Well, no, I didn't ask, but it's just sitting!" Kai tried to reason.

"Kai, I'm not even going to let you leave the house unless Spencer says it's okay. I want you to be safe. I want the baby to be safe," Miguel murmured, placing a hand gently on Kai's stomach.

"So let's go talk to Spencer!" Kai said, attempting to jump up and leave. His efforts were in vain however. Miguel quickly grabbed him around the waist and pulled Kai into his lap.

"Later," Miguel said, nuzzling Kai's neck. "We have plenty of time. We can call him later, or we can go see him tomorrow. I promise."

Kai was about to argue, but sighed at the look on Miguel's face that clearly said the conversation was over. "Okay, we'll go see Spencer tomorrow about it."

"Great. Now how about you and me have a lazy day? I just want to hold you and not go anywhere."

"Sounds great to me," Kai smiled, before being pulled into another passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Bah! I'm sorry, I haven't updated in forever have I? My excuse (_which I'll admit is rather pathetic_) is a combination of school and band. First I had band camp for my school's marching band, now school has started, and between school and band I have no life. Even weekends. I get three Saturdays (this one included) where I don't have anything going on between now and November. Oh well. The price you pay for band, right? teehee. I'm writing as much as I can, but then the problem is trying to get HERE to update the stories! Oh well, I'll figure it out. And a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. You gave me a few ideas, and some of you even said exactly what I already had planned. Haha. My readers are so smart!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Seriously. Nothing. No, no, I don't own that either.

* * *

Chapter Three

"Miguel, wake up," Kai murmured, kissing his sleeping boyfriend on the lips. There was a muffled groan, before Kai found himself suddenly tumbling onto the bed and into the arms of the blonde. Kai laughed, before nudging him gently. "Miguel, you said we could go see Spencer today."

"Do we have to go right now?" Miguel murmured, burying his face in Kai's hair.

"Yes we do," Kai laughed, pulling away from Miguel reluctantly. "Everyone is at the dojo right now. I'm not kidding when I say everyone. I figured you could tell Claude if you wanted to," Kai said, blushing.

"Do you want to tell the others yet?" Miguel asked, sitting up now.

"Not really," Kai sighed, before falling against Miguel wearily. "They are all going to have a major freak out when they find out. Of course I want the Blitzkrieg Boys to know, and your team if you wish, but I don't want the others to know yet."

"We don't have to tell them," Miguel whispered against Kai's hair as he ran his hands gently up and down Kai's arms in an attempt to soothe him. "We can do whatever you want, Kai."

"Well we can't keep it a secret forever, Miguel," Kai laughed half-heartedly. "They're going to find out one way or another."

"I know, Kai. I just don't want you to stress yourself over this. It's not good for you or the baby if you're stressed."

Kai raised an eyebrow and gazed up at his boyfriend. "Now how would you know something like that?" Kai questioned, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I did some research after you fell asleep," Miguel said, blushing. "Obviously there was nothing specific to _your_ condition, but I don't see why stress would affect a pregnancy for a woman and not for you."

"You researched it?" Kai asked, and smiled when Miguel nodded. "You're amazing, Miguel," Kai whispered, before pulling Miguel into a passionate kiss. Miguel groaned and pulled Kai on top of him gently as Kai's fingers began to tangle in his golden hair. The kiss didn't last long due to lack of oxygen, but for them it felt like hours. They both panted, trying to regain their breath as Miguel held Kai as gently but as tightly as he could.

Miguel gently flipped them over so he was hovering over Kai, and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "I need a shower," Miguel murmured against Kai's lips.

Kai laughed and continued to run his fingers through Miguel's hair. "Then go take one," Kai stated simply.

"How about you join me? I might have difficulty washing my back," Miguel said innocently, but the look in his eyes was far from innocent.

"I guess I can help you with that," Kai replied, and yelped when Miguel jumped up and swept Kai into his arms and carried him into the bathroom.

Nearly two hours later the two had dressed and made their way to the other side of town and into the dojo. Miguel and Kai walked into the dojo to find everyone watching TV or talking amongst themselves, except for Tyson and Daichi who were arguing about something or another once again. Kai stepped closer to Miguel and sighed, suddenly getting the overwhelming feeling that he was going to be sick. He really didn't want to be around this bunch at the moment.

The Blitzkrieg Boys glanced up when Miguel and Kai entered, somehow managing to hear their entrance from across the noisy room. Spencer immediately jumped up, causing the room to lose half the volume as the bladers, minus Tyson and Daichi of course, turned their attention to the blonde Russian.

"Kai, what are you doing here?" Spencer said, quickly crossing the room to stand before Kai and Miguel. "Are you alright?" Spencer asked, placing his hand on Kai's forehead. "You look pale, more so than usual. Miguel, has he been sick today?"

"I'm fine Spencer, I just had some questions to ask you," Kai snapped. "I'm standing right here, and I'm perfectly capable of answering for myself, you know."

"Is something wrong with Kai?" Max shouted, which of course got everyone's attention again.

"I'm fine, Max," Kai sighed, as Miguel put an arm comfortingly around his waist.

"What's wrong, Kai?" Ray asked, concern in his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong with me," Kai growled, glaring around the room. "I'm fine."

"You always say you're fine when you're not, though," Robert said as he walked up and stood by Spencer.

Kai groaned in exasperation and gave Miguel a pleading look, before turning to Spencer. "Spencer, can we go talk for a minute? Please?"

"Kai, just tell us what's wrong!" Max pleaded. "I don't want to worry about you. Maybe we can help!"

"You can't help, Max," Kai sighed.

"Stop being so stubborn," Tyson scoffed. "It's probably not a big deal anyway. I mean, it is Kai we're talking about."

Miguel glared at Tyson but Kai spoke before he could. "Tyson, it's none of your business. You don't care anyway, so just shut up."

"You can't tell me to shut up!" Tyson yelled, jumping up and standing right in front of Kai. "Just because you're captain doesn't mean you can order me around."

Suddenly Tyson was shoved back, falling hard on his butt. Suspecting Kai, Tyson glared at Kai and jumped up, moving to push him, but Miguel stood in between them. "You lay a finger on him and you'll wish you'd never been born," Miguel hissed, a look of pure hatred on his face that no one there had ever seen before. Tyson stumbled back quickly.

"Kai, please, we're worried about you. Just tell us what's going on," Max said, which was followed by the volume picking up as everyone else agreed. Kai felt the room spinning, and stumbled back but was steadied by Spencer, who firmly but gently placed his hands on his arms, holding him up.

"Guys, stop yelling," Kai pleaded, but the questions persisted. Kai's head pounded; he desperately wanted the volume down, but everyone kept yelling at him and questioning him until finally, he snapped. "I'm pregnant!" Kai yelled over the noise, before turning and clinging to Spencer for support. Everyone in the room froze, and Kai swore you could have heard a pin drop. "Spencer," Kai whispered quietly, before feeling Spencer pick him up.

"Miguel, I'm going to make sure he's okay. We'll be in his old room," Spencer said, before leaving with Kai.

* * *

_PLEASE Review! It would be greatly appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Well, we had a band contest Saturday. The band was 3 points away from the 17th best band in the nation last year. Percussion was just .2 away. Yes, two _TENTHS _of a point away from their percussion. -sigh- oh well. We'll get them! haha. Anyway, I have a contest every Saturday until November, with random football games thrown in on Friday nights, random night practices on Thursdays, school every weekday, and early morning band practice every week day. So... hectic schedule. I'm so sorry.

**Disclaimer: **How many times must I tell you? I mean really. I don't own it. Stop asking me, I don't like to be reminded that no matter how much I wish I did, I _still_ own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Miguel didn't even notice a firm hand on his shoulder leading him out of the room. He didn't hear Bryan's furious rant at the bladers in the room about their lack of common sense and their idiocy at stressing Kai. He was currently trapped within his mind, torn between worry and rage. He couldn't figure out what he wanted more: to rush to Kai, or to kill every single blader in the other room.

Suddenly Miguel was blinking rapidly in shock, and found himself face to face with a smirking but equally torn Tala. "That was cold!" Miguel yelled, shaking his head to try and get rid of the water.

"Well that's what you get for not answering me," Tala replied casually. "I needed your attention, and I got it."

"By dumping ice water on me?" Miguel questioned, making his way to the bathroom to get a towel. Tala laughed, following closely behind.

"It's what works with Bryan," Tala said as Miguel tried to dry himself off, but failing miserably. Finally Miguel just sighed and gave up, causing Tala's smirk to deepen. "Come on, you can borrow some of Brooklyn's clothes. I'm sure he won't mind," Tala said as he led Miguel into Bryan and Brooklyn's room before rummaging in the closet.

"Do you think he's okay?" Miguel asked quietly. Tala paused in his search, before tossing a shirt and pants to Miguel.

"Kai is a fighter; he's always been a fighter. I've seen Kai go through hell and make it out stronger. If anything, hardships simply make him ten times more determined to do what he wants in the way he wants to do it. He's unstoppable when he wants something, and no matter how hard things get he'll do anything to make sure he gets his way." Tala sighed, busying himself by checking for hidden explosives in Bryan's side of the closet as Miguel changed.

"I know all that," Miguel replied quietly. "It's just that when it comes to me, he's not really like that. He asks my opinion for everything. He worries so much about what I want, not just what he wants. If he wants one thing and I want something else, he'll go with what I want. None of that is the point, though. It doesn't matter how determined Kai is. There are going to be things he won't have any control over. What if something happens to him, Tala? I can't lose him," Miguel replied, sitting down on the bed. Tala turned, and was surprised to see the blonde visibly shaking. "Losing him would destroy me, Tala."

Tala's eyes softened, and he walked over and sat down next to Miguel. "I know what you mean," Tala said quietly. "I can't even imagine my life without Claude anymore. I don't have to, though, and neither do you. Miguel, Kai isn't going anywhere. He wouldn't leave you if his life depended on it and you know that. I told you, Kai is a fighter. You have to believe that. He'll be fine."

"And the baby?" Miguel mumbled, and Tala gave him a confused look. "What about the baby? Will the baby be okay?" Miguel asked, seeking reassurance desperately.

Tala sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wanted so desperately to say yes, but how should he know? Honestly, there was no way for him to know. He didn't know how much stress could affect a baby. He knew nothing about pregnancy for a _woman_, let alone a man. He didn't want to get Miguel's hopes up if there really wasn't any. Tala was saved from answering however, when Spencer walked in. Both of them stood up quickly and rushed to him, but he started talking before either of them could utter a word.

"Kai is fine," Spencer said slowly, running a hand through his hair. "Physically, anyway," he continued.

"What does that mean?" Tala asked quickly, his eyes widening.

"He needs you, Miguel," Spencer replied. "He lost a baby."

Miguel froze, and Tala stared at Spencer in horror. "What?" Tala asked, still shocked.

"He lost a baby. The stress was just too much, but honestly I think it might have happened anyway. For the stage he's in, the fetus just wasn't where it was supposed to be developmentally. And with his hormones still going haywire due to the pregnancy, he is an absolute wreck right now."

"What do you mean it wasn't where it was supposed to be developmentally?" Miguel asked, his voice shaking.

"It just wasn't getting enough nutrition, so when Kai's stress level went up the stress on the baby went up, and it wasn't strong enough to survive it. The other one seems to be perfectly fine though."

Miguel and Tala both nodded, before their heads snapped up to stare at Spencer. "The other one?" Tala asked, surprised.

"What are you talking about, Spencer?" Miguel asked.

"Kai was carrying twins."

"TWINS!?" Tala and Miguel exclaimed, both equally stunned. Spencer nodded.

"Yes, he was carrying twins. Like I said before though, he probably would have lost one anyway. The other one was hoarding all the nutrients. If the other baby had been born, I think it probably would have had some sort of mental disability or deformity because it wasn't given the chance to properly develop. The chance of it living after birth would not have been good. It might even have caused Kai to go into a premature labor, and depending on when that happened we might have lost both of the babies."

Miguel shook his head, trying to clear his mind so he could think properly. He was having trouble wrapping his mind around all of this.

"Miguel, you should go talk to him," Tala whispered. Miguel nodded, before numbly walking to Kai's room down the hallway.

As soon as he was out of the room, Tala looked up at Spencer. "Does this mean Bryan and I can kill them now?" Tala asked hopefully, but Spencer shook his head. Tala frowned. "Why the hell not!?" He demanded angrily.

"I think it would be more fun to torture them first," Spencer said. Tala thought about this, before finally nodding in agreement. "We'll have to get Kai and Miguel out of here first though," Spencer continued. "No matter how much they deserve it Kai would never allow such a thing. He needs a change of scenery anyway. Fresh air would do him good, rather than this polluted city."

"That won't be a problem," Tala smirked. "Miguel has mentioned to Claude a few times that he misses his parents, and he'd like to take Kai there sometime. Kai's never met Miguel's parents, you know. This would be the perfect opportunity! We'll buy them plane tickets and just send them away while we have our way with the group of idiots here."

Spencer laughed, before taking out his phone and dialing. Tala gave him a confused look. "Who are you calling?"

"Modya, Kai's butler," Spencer said. "I'll get him to get Kai's jet ready. I'll also have him go with Kai and Miguel. He knows as much as I do about what Kai's going through. He's read everything on it that I have, because I wanted him to know what to do if something happened to any of us and I wasn't there, or it happened to me. He can make sure Kai's okay while they are in Spain. Then I'll leave for the last month of his pregnancy so I can help. Sound like a plan?"

Tala nodded enthusiastically, before grabbing a notebook and pen. "I'll start planning the torture routine now."

Miguel opened the door to Kai's room quietly and slipped in, before walking over and laying down on the bed behind Kai and wrapping his arms around him tightly.

Miguel felt Kai shake slightly, and Miguel kissed his cheek gently and held him a bit tighter, still being gentle around his stomach. Kai turned in his arms, buried his face in Miguel's chest, and clung to him like his life depended on it. Miguel rubbed Kai's back gently, trying to soothe him.

"I'm so sorry, Miguel," Kai sobbed. "This is my fault. I lost the baby."

"Kai, it's not your fault. Spencer said the likelihood of it happening anyway was high, because the other baby was taking all the nutrients. This isn't your fault, Kai. It just wasn't meant to be right now. But we still have this one to get ready for. We can't just give up right now," Miguel whispered, rubbing Kai's stomach lovingly.

Kai's eyes widened as he looked up at Miguel. "Have you lost your mind? Miguel, I lost the baby. There is no baby to get ready for," Kai said in between his sobs. "Damn these hormones," Kai shouted angrily, rubbing at his eyes to try and get rid of the tears.

"Kai, didn't Spencer tell you?" Miguel asked, surprised.

Kai sighed, shrugging. "After he told me I lost the baby, I kind of stopped listening," Kai replied. "You would have too," he said, almost glaring up at Miguel.

"Kai, you were carrying twins. The other baby is completely fine, normal size and everything," Miguel said.

Kai blinked. "Twins?" He asked cautiously, and Miguel nodded. Kai gave a weak smile up at Miguel. "Well, at least we're still having a baby," he said quietly.

Miguel smiled, wiping another tear from Kai's eyes. "Everything is going to be just fine, Kai. I'll get you away from all of this stress. We can go stay with my parents for a while in Barcelona until you have the baby, and maybe a little after until we both know what we're doing. We can think about where we want to raise the baby, and prepare the house for not only the baby but for us. Then, we can move into a house of our own when we're ready, and with the baby."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to travel unless Spencer said so," Kai sniffed, and Miguel laughed slightly.

"Kai, I'll get you there somehow, in a way that won't stress you or the baby, no matter what I have to do. I'll get you away from all this stress and get you to a place where you'll be safe, happy, stress free, and of course well-fed if my family has anything to say about it."

Kai gave Miguel a weak smile, before pulling him into a slow and passionate kiss. "I love you," Kai whispered, before burying his face in Miguel's chest again.

Miguel smiled, before kissing the top of Kai's head and running his fingers through Kai's hair gently. "I love you too."

* * *

-ducks to hide from angry readers-

Don't kill me! I'm sorry! Writer's block, and I was watching CSI at the time, and... well... this is what happened.

Review! Come on, press the button. I know you want to...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Wow, it's been a while since I wrote anything in this. Honestly, to tell you the truth, I had a bit of writer's block. In every way. I write other stuff outside of fanfiction, and I couldn't even write any of that! I snapped out of it last night, though, as should be obvious by not only this update, but the new one-shot (thanks to anyone who read that, by the way. I haven't checked reviews yet, so I don't know who/if anyone has...) None the less, writer's block is over! In your face, writer's block! Thou hath been conquered!!!!! (Sorry, I'm a tad bit hyper) So, please, read and review! Now the story is back on track! haha!

**Disclaimer:** Quit depressing me! Seriously! Don't remind me that I don't own it!  


* * *

Chapter Five

Miguel fidgeted as he sat on one of Kai's private jets nearly two weeks after the fiasco at the dojo, with Kai tucked safely into his arms. He reached over and grabbed one of the phones, before dialing quickly. He was grateful Kai had his headphones on; he'd sleep through the conversation.

"Hello?" A voice asked on the other line. "Lavalier residence."

"Hola mama," Miguel replied. "It's me, Miguel," Miguel said as he began playing with Kai's hair.

"Miguel!" Miguel's mother, Maria, replied excitedly. "It's about time you called. I haven't been able to call you. We lost your number when your father dropped the cell phone in the ocean. For the third time, I might add. You'd think he'd learn to leave it in the car by now instead of insisting on taking it on the boat."

"I kind of need a favor, mama," Miguel sighed nervously. "I need your help."

"Oh, anything, Miguel, you know that. Is something wrong? Did something happen? There's nothing wrong with Claude or the others, is there?"

"No, mama, nothing like that," Miguel smiled lightly.

"Well what is it then, darling?"

"Can you meet me at the airport two hours from now?"

"You're coming home?" Miguel's mother squealed, before shouting for his father to hear the exciting news.

"Yeah, I'm on a plane right now," Miguel laughed. "I've also got someone with me. That won't be a problem, will it?"

"Just someone, eh?" Maria asked. Miguel could hear the laughter in her voice. "Don't tell me my baby finally found a _special_ someone!"

"As a matter of fact," Miguel laughed quietly, "I kind of did."

Miguel held the phone away from his ear as he heard his mother squeal in delight. "Oh, Miguel, I'm so happy for you! Is he cute?"

Miguel blinked, suddenly frowning. "He?" Miguel was confused. Did he simply just _forget_ when he told his parents he was gay? He could have sworn he didn't tell them.

"Oh please, Miguel, have more faith in me than that," his mother scoffed. "I've known you were gay since you were twelve years old and I saw you were watching the boys playing volleyball at the beach instead of the girls."

Miguel suddenly turned bright red, not that his mother could see that, which he was thankful for. She never would have let him live it down. "Why didn't you say anything? I've been terrified to tell you guys all this time for nothing? Thanks a lot!"

"I figured you'd tell me when you were ready." Miguel could practically hear the careless shrug in his mother's voice. "There was never a reason to bring it up before. You never dated, at least to my knowledge, so I didn't think it really mattered unless you felt like you needed to tell me."

"It would have been nice to know that you knew, though," Miguel pouted.

"Oh, you'll get over it," Maria laughed. "So, you'll be at the Barcelona airport in two hours, I suppose?"

"Well yeah," Miguel replied, confused. "Is that a problem?"

"No, I just need to leave now," Maria replied. "Your father and I have been letting your brother run the business in Barcelona, while we've been tending to the resort. We don't' like the bustling city life as much as we used to, but goodness knows your brother still loves it. I thought your father could use the fresh air anyway. It calms him easier."

"Sorry about the little warning," Miguel winced. "I could have Carlos pick me up and you could just come get us later."

"Oh, pish posh! You will do nothing of the sort. I'm picking you up. Don't even call your brother; we'll let him know you're here when we get you to the resort. That will give him an excuse to take a break and come visit."

"Okay, okay, I won't call him," Miguel sighed. "Can you do me a favor, though?"

"Anything, baby," Maria replied easily.

"Can you save the questions until Kai has rested a bit? He's been through a lot lately."

"Oh, Kai, is that his name? Not Kai Hiwatari, is it?"

"Yes mother, I'm with Kai Hiwatari. Now please, promise me you won't question him until tomorrow? Please? At least let me tell you and dad what happened before you give him the third degree."

"Being a little protective, Miguel? I guess I know who's uke and who's seme."

"Mother!" Miguel hissed, trying not to wake Kai. "That is none of your business!"

"Miguel, I carried you for nine months, I was in labor with you for sixteen hours, I changed your diapers and gave you baths and fed and clothed you. I think all sense of privacy with you was lost a long time ago."

"Mom, please, Kai's had a really rough time lately, and I'd appreciate it if you let me talk to you and dad before you start questioning him or anything. I'll beg if you really want me to."

There was a pause on the other end, and Miguel tensed, running his hand through Kai's hair to try and calm himself. "Alright," Maria finally answered, as Miguel sighed in relief. "You really love him, don't you?" Maria asked, after another pause.

"With all my heart," Miguel replied easily.

"I can't wait to meet him. I'll see you at the airport, and I promise to play nice!" Miguel could hear the smile in his mother's voice as she hung up. Miguel became lost in his thoughts, and was knocked out of his reverie when he felt the jolt of the plane landing hours later.

"I was wondering how long you were going to stay lost inside your own head." Miguel turned, seeing his lover smirking at him.

"How long have you been awake?" Miguel asked. He hadn't even realized Kai had sat up.

"Oh, ever since Modya came by and told me we were landing," Kai replied with a shrug. "Speaking of Modya, I told him to take a few weeks off. He said he'd be close by just in case something happened, though. As soon as we get off the plane, he's going to find a cab and go visit one of his cousins that he has in Spain. Before he goes though, he insisted on helping you with the bags since I'm apparently not aloud to carry mine," Kai added with a pout.

"And just think, this is only the beginning of your pampering," Miguel smiled, which turned into laughter at the look of horror on Kai's face. "Love, you can't expect my parents, especially my mother, to let you even lift a finger. And that will only be because you're a guest!"

"Oh great," Kai groaned. "What will she do when she finds out I'm pregnant?"

"No idea," Miguel laughed. "Probably make your meal schedule resemble that of a hobbit."

"Just kill me now," Kai groaned.

"Sorry, love, can't do that. I can't live without you," Miguel murmured, helping Kai up before pulling him into a passionate kiss. "Everything's going to be fine," Miguel whispered as he slowly pulled away, resting his forehead on Kai's. "I love you, Kai."

"I love you too, Miguel," Kai replied, hugging Miguel tightly. "Let's go face the music." And with that, Kai let Miguel take his hand and lead him off the plane.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I felt guilty for not updating this, so I cranked out a chapter when I really should be sleeping. See how much I love my readers? haha! I'm sorry for the delay. It's finals time, as I said in my story with Hiro. Ah well. I'm trying.

**Disclaimer: **Bah. I own nothing.

_PLEASE review! I love people adding my stories to favorites and alerts and stuff, but... you can still review. Pwease? I'll love you forever._

* * *

Chapter Six

Miguel sighed in annoyance and glanced at his watch. He and Kai had been sitting outside the airport for the better part of an hour by now, and his mother was still nowhere to be found. Actually, Kai had been sitting. Miguel had stacked their suitcases and made Kai sit on top of them, while he stood and paced anxiously. That, however, was not the point. Kai was pregnant, damn it, and he did NOT need to be sitting outside on a pile of _suitcases!_

If his mother wasn't there in ten minutes, so help him, he'd….

"Hi, sweetie!" Miguel turned, seeing his mother rush over to him and nearly tackle him, hugging him tightly. "Oh, how's my baby boy?"

"Mother, must you call me that?" Miguel groaned, blushing furiously. Kai smiled. He loved it when Miguel blushed. It was a nice change, since normally _he_ was the one doing all the blushing...

"Remember the discussion we had earlier about you having no privacy with me? That goes for other things as well, young man. I'm your mother, Miguel. I reserve the right as your mother to call you whatever I want. And if I want to call you French Toast from now on, I will."

Miguel laughed and shook his head. "You haven't changed a bit, mama," Miguel said, before turning and taking Kai's hand in his. "Mama, this is Kai," he said as Kai moved to stand closer to him. "Kai, this is my mother."

"Oh, aren't you just the cutest thing?" Maria squealed as she pulled Kai into a hug. "You can call me Maria, or you can even call me mom if you wish."

"You haven't even said that to Carlos' girlfriend," Miguel said as he began grabbing bags and pulling them to the car as Kai walked with his mom.

"That's because I don't like her, French Toast, you should know that," Maria replied with a roll of her eyes. "Honestly, I didn't think you'd been gone for that long, Frenchie."

"Don't call me that," Miguel glared, but that quickly changed to a smile when he saw the look on Kai's face. Kai looked relaxed, and thoroughly amused.

Miguel placed the bags in the back of the car as Miguel's mother started the car. Miguel pulled Kai into his arms, resting his forehead against Kai's. "You can get in the backseat and lay down," Miguel murmured. "You may have slept on the plane, but I doubt it was restful."

"Miguel, I'm fine," Kai replied as he wrapped his arms around Miguel's neck. "You worry too much."

"I just want to make sure you're comfortable and happy," Miguel smiled as he gave Kai a chaste kiss.

"I'm happier now than I've ever been in my entire life, Miguel, and it's all because of you," Kai sighed happily, before pulling away. "We should get in the car. I feel bad for giving your mom such short notice, and I don't want to be a burden and keep her from something else she might have to do."

"I don't think you could ever be a burden if you can make my son smile like that." Both boys jumped, turning to see Maria standing behind them and smiling. "Kai, as long as you keep Miguel looking that happy, happier than _I've _ever seen him, then there is nothing you could ask for that our family would consider a burden." With that, Maria got in the car, and Miguel pulled Kai into him for another quick kiss.

"I think she likes you better than me already. She refuses to let me get away with anything," Miguel laughed, as he opened the door for Kai and helping him inside before getting into the front seat.

"So how come you're up here with me?" Maria asked after a while.

"Kai needs sleep," Miguel replied, before glancing into the backseat to see Kai had already fallen asleep. Miguel smiled, before taking off his jacket and placing it over his boyfriend.

"Is he alright? You didn't tell me much when you were on the plane."

"I'd prefer to tell you and papa at the same time," Miguel replied quietly.

"Please tell me he hasn't got a terminal illness or something else like that."

"No, mother, it's nothing like that. We're mostly here because he's stressed and needs a break."

"What kind of food does he like?" Maria asked suddenly, and Miguel looked over at her, surprised.

"Why?" Miguel asked curiously.

"Well I've got to make something for dinner tonight," Maria sighed. "Honest, Miguel, use some common sense."

"Just make sure everything is cooked thoroughly. If you want to make something like shrimp like you usually do this time of year, that would be okay."

"Cook everything thoroughly? Since when do you worry about that?" Maria laughed.

"Kai's not the best when it comes to eating habits, in the fact that he isn't a huge fan of eating in the first place. He's gained about ten pounds since I've been with him."

"But he's still so skinny!" Maria replied, shocked.

"That's my point," Miguel sighed. "Kai can be difficult to cook for due to a few minor health issues too," Kai replied, thinking of the pregnancy. "He can't have anything high in mercury, for example. Sorry, but your famous shark dinner is out."

"I think I can deal with that," Maria said, placing her hand on Miguel's and squeezing. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to help you in any way I can. I already like the boy. He seems like a very nice young man, and he makes you happy. I don't want anything to happen to him any more than you do."

"Thanks, mom," Miguel smiled.

When they finally pulled into the driveway of the resort, a few employees rushed to grab their bags as Miguel and his mother got out.

"Where do the bags go?" One of them asked Maria, who smiled.

"Just put them all in Miguel's room," she replied, going inside.

Miguel grinned at that, before opening the door to the backseat and crawling in and leaning over Kai, kissing him softly. Kai groaned, before blinking a few times as he gazed up at Miguel. "What's going on?" Kai asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"We're at the resort," Miguel said as he got out before helping Kai out. Kai swayed, and Miguel quickly pulled the smaller boy into his arms. "Are you alright?" Miguel asked, concern clearly written on his face.

"I'm fine," Kai sighed. "Just not feeling very well. It's been a while since I've been on a ride like that, and I'm a little car sick."

Without a word, Miguel bent down, catching Kai's legs behind his knees and picking him up, cradling the smaller teen in his arms. Kai squeaked, before throwing his arms around Miguel's neck. "What are you doing?" He exclaimed.

"I'm going to take you to my room so you can lay down. I'll have someone bring you something to snack on, too. You need your energy."

"What are you going to do?" Kai asked, as he relaxed and melted into his boyfriend's embrace.

"I'm going to tell my parents," Miguel said, and Kai nodded, not needing to ask what Miguel was going to tell them.

"You sure you don't need me there?" Kai asked, as Miguel finally made it to his room and placed Kai on the bed, pulling the covers up around him.

"I'm sure," Miguel replied, smoothing Kai's hair back before placing a loving kiss on his lips. "My mother is bound to be excited and loud, and they'll probably ask a ton of questions. I don't want to risk you feeling stressed like you were with G-Rev." Kai nodded understandingly, thankful that he was away from his insane and overbearing team. "Once I'm done, I'll come back and we can take a nap if you want. You just concentrate on feeling better," Miguel replied.

Miguel smiled as Kai snuggled into Miguel's pillow. "You've hardly been here in the past two years and this bed still smells like you," Kai sighed happily.

Miguel smiled as he kissed Kai's forehead. "I love you, baby. Get some rest," Miguel said quietly, before leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Thanks SO much to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I'd go back and name all of you, just because I had so many, but... I don't have the energy. Let me explain.... My entire family has had the flu, except me. And of course, I got it yesterday. And on top of that? I get the worst version of it. I ended up having to go to the hospital and was treated not only for the vomiting (which started at 1 AM and didn't stop until about 5:30, by the way) but for a fever and dehydration. I had to get 3 of those bags of fluid, and let me tell you, those bags aren't exactly small. This is big for me, because I hate hospitals. I have a reason for that though... spending way too much time there as a child to watch relatives lay there and suffer will do that to you. Anyway, it wasn't that bad, but that was because my sister-in-law was the one to take care of me the whole time. But I'm okay now. If anyone ever tells you IVs don't help, they're full of crap. Okay, enough of my update on my health and how I spent my first day of Christmas Vacation. On with the story!

**Disclaimer: **Bah. I own nothing.

_PLEASE review! I love people adding my stories to favorites and alerts and stuff, but... you can still review. Pwease? I'll love you forever._

* * *

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Chapter Seven

"What is it you wanted to talk to us about, son?" Miguel's father, Rico, asked as he and Maria sat down, looking at their son curiously. "You said it was important."

"Is this about Kai?" Maria asked, leaning forward.

"Who's Kai?" Rico gave his wife a quizical look. "That name sounds familiar."

"It should," Maria laughed. "Kai is your son's boyfriend and he's staying with us for a while."

"Oh, so you finally owned up to your sexuality, then?" Rico asked, and nearly burst out laughing at the look on Miguel's face. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"You're just as bad as she is!" Miguel choked out. "You knew, and you never said anything?"

"Well I wanted to!" Rico replied in hopes of defending himself. "I tried, actually, but your mother wouldn't let me. Besides, when I took you and Carlos to the pool when you were about twelve and Carlos saw some pretty girl walking by and pointed her out to you, you didn't really react."

"I hate you all," Miguel murmured, sinking into a chair dejectedly.

"We love you too, sweetie!" Maria beemed.

"Alright, we'll stop," Rico replied. "Now what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?"

"You were right; it's about Kai," Miguel said.

"Well, I want to know everything!" Maria replied excitedly, but calmed down when Rico placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded at Miguel to continue.

"We've been together two years now, actually. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier. I didn't realize you knew I was gay."

"Aw, that's so cute!" Maria squealed, receiving a warning glance from Rico. "Oh fine, I'll be quiet," Maria pouted.

"Kai is from Russia," Miguel began. "His parents died when he was still a child. His grandfather took him and sent him to a place, which he calles the Abbey, to train bladers to be ruthless and uncaring. The people at the Abbey were hard on all the kids, especially Kai due to his grandfather's orders."

"So he was abused as a child?" Rico asked, his eyebrows knotting in concern. "That usually leaves some lasting psychological effects."

Maria glared at Rico, slapping him lightly on the arm. "_You_, Mr. I-have-a-Ph.D-in-psychology, are _not_ working! You retired from that buisness anyway! You are _not_ analyzing our son's boyfriend, but _listening_."

"I _wasn't_ analyzing!"_ Rico argued. _

Miguel rolled his eyes. "Can I continue?" When he received silence, Miguel took a deep breath before he began again. "Yes, Kai actually does have some issues because of what he suffered there. He has huge trust issues. Aside from me, the only people he's ever really trusted are a few boys that grew up with him there. He can also be incredibly self-concious and worry about everything, even when worrying isn't even possible."

"That poor boy," Maria murmured.

"They performed medical experiments on the boys sometimes, including Kai. He doesn't know everything they did to him, and he doesn't want to. He has a friend, Spencer, that became like their doctor while they were in the Abbey. He has Kai's medical file from the Abbey, and knows exactly what they've done to him. Despite Kai not wanting to know, though, due to some… recent developments, we've been alerted to one particular experiment."

"Is he alright?" Maria asked, concern clearly showing on her face. "He seems like such a sweet boy; I would hate for anything to happen to him… Especially considering what that would do to you."

Miguel glanced worridly between his parents, before sighing. "There's no easy way to say it, so dad I'll just take the advice you always gave me as a child and I'll just be blunt. Kai is pregnant."

Rico and Maria stared at Miguel like he'd grown a second head. "I thought Kai was a boy," Maria stated. "Oh, what am I saying. You're gay, you love him, therefore he _must_ be a boy."

"It was part of the experiments," Miguel sighed. "I don't know how it works, but somehow they made it so that even though Kai is a boy, he can have children."

"So why are you just finding this out?" Maria asked.

Miguel's eyes widened, and he blushed deeply. "Mother!" He yelled. "Our relationship is based on more than that!"

"Alright, I think that's enough of _that_ subject," Rico laughed. "So why did you bring Kai here?"

"Kai is captain of one of the beyblade teams, called G-Revolution. They are a bunch of annoying hot-heads that stress Kai out to no end. Kai was carrying twins," Miguel said, his voice becoming a whisper," but he lost one of the babies. Kai blames himself, his friends and I blame his team, and Spencer blames the other baby. Spencer says that the baby wouldn't have made it anyway, because it just wasn't getting what it needed due to the other baby taking everything. I got Kai out of there anyway. He needs a break."

Maria's eyes watered as she got up and hugged her son tightly. "Oh, my poor baby," Maria gushed. "Are you okay?"

"Mom, what I feel is nothing in comparison to what Kai has been going through." All three of them stayed silent, as Miguel's parents attempted to take in this information.

"So how far along is he?" Rico finally asked.

"Two months, give or take." They turned to see Kai standing in the doorway. Kai blushed under the combined gaze, and pulled the jacket he was wearing, which just so happened to be Miguel's, tighter around him.

Miguel quickly got up, rushing over to Kai and forgetting his parents were even in the room. "Kai, what are you doing up?" Miguel asked in concern as he took Kai into his arms gently.

"I couldn't sleep," Kai replied, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. _He_ hand't forgotten about Miguel's parents, who were currently staring at the two of them in amusement.

"Are you sure?" Miguel asked as he leaned his forehead against Kai's. "You were so tired on the way here…"

"Miguel, I'm fine. Stop worrying so much," Kai said, giving Miguel a slight smile.

A sudden flash made both of them look up, seeing Maria with a camera in her hand. "What?" She asked innocently as Kai looked at her with embarrassment, and Miguel looked at her with annoyance. "You two were just too adorable! I couldn't pass up a picture moment like that!"

"Mother," Miguel sighed, rolling his eyes. "Why do you always do this to me?"

"What are you talking about?" Maira asked, clearly confused.

"You never put Carlos and Gloria through all this with the pictures and the fussing over and such."

"We've gone over this, dear. I don't like your brother's girlfriend."

"Hence your refusal to say her name?" Miguel asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Exactly," Maria replied, walking out of the room. "Now I need to send this picture to everyone. And when I say everyone, I mean _everyone_."

"Not anyone that can have it put on the front page of anything! We don't want to be in the media again," Miguel called after her.

"Yeah, that was stressful enough when they first found out about us," Kai murmured. "At least we managed to hide our relationship for eight months before they found out."

"Remind me, how did we manage to hide it from our teams longer than the media?" Miguel laughed.

"I don't know how we managed it with yours, but I don't think mine would read the headlines unless there was food in the picture."

"Probably not," Miguel laughed, holding Kai a bit tighter and kissing his cheek.

"Well, boys, I hate to interrupt," both looked up startled, seeming to have forgotten anyone else was in the room again, to see Rico walking towards them, "but I'm afraid we have yet to be introduced, Kai. I'm Rico, Miguel's father," Rico said as he held out his hand to Kai.

"Nice to meet you, Sir," Kai replied, blushing slightly as he shook Rico's hand.

"Now, now, none of that," Rico laughed, earning a confused look from Kai. "You don't have to call me Sir. That makes me sound old."

"What should I call you, then?" Kai asked, giggling a bit. Miguel beemed at this. It had been a while since he heard Kai laugh like that, and it was way too cute.

"Call me Rico," Rico laughed.

"And you can call me Maria, at least until the wedding. Then you have to call me mom." Everyone jumped a bit as Maria bounded back into the room, and giving Kai and Miguel a hug before turning to Kai and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you hungry, sweetie? I know it's been a while since you've last eaten, and you're so skiny! You need to eat more, and that's _before_ you got pregnant. Now I have to make you eat double!"

"Let's conquer one battle at a time, mom," Miguel laughed, rubbing his hand comfortingly up and down Kai's waist. "We'll start slow on the eating thing, okay?" Miguel asked, turning to Kai.

Kai nodded gratefully, smiling when Miguel bent down and gave him a chaste kiss. "Come on," Miguel said, smiling lovingly down at Kai. "We'll go talk to my mom and try and convince her to do something reasonable for the menu."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **PLEASE don't hate me! I'm SO sorry about not updating. I was suffering from a bit of writer's block. I wrote this fluffy little chapter as an apology, though it is short. I hope the extreme fluffy factor helps you forgive me, though! And, would anyone mind if I were to skip a month or two? Or several? I'm not saying I'm going to do that now. I have a few plans (finally) for the next few chapters, but... well... after that, would anyone mind if I just skipped some months? haha

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, well, isn't this self-explanatory by now? I mean really, if I owned anything, it would be slash and fluff and cuteness galore! Alas, I fail to own anything...

_PLEASE review! I love people adding my stories to favorites and alerts and stuff, but... you can still review. Pwease? I'll love you forever._

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Kai, why don't we go down to the beach," Miguel asked after dinner. Kai gave him a curious look.

"You expect me to swim?" Kai asked incredulously.

"Of course not," Miguel laughed. "It's going to be dark soon, and you certainly don't need to be outside and soaking wet when it starts to cool off. The last thing I want is for you to get sick, baby."

"Then why would you want to go to the beach?" Kai asked, and Miguel smiled. He couldn't help but love the look of innocent confusion on Kai's beautiful face.

"I want to watch the sun set with you."

Miguel wasn't prepared for the look of pure happiness that came to Kai's face. His eyes lit up and shimmered with happiness as he smiled up at Miguel. "Do you really mean that? Do you really want to watch the sun set with me?"

"Of course," Miguel smiled as he placed a hand on Kai's cheek.

"We've never watched a sunset before," Kai said quietly.

"No, we haven't," Miguel agreed. "I used to when I still lived here. I've never seen a sunset as beautiful as the ones I would see here growing up. Maybe it has something to do with the ocean," Miguel laughed.

"I always watched them, too," Kai said as he looked up at Miguel. "I saw some of the most amazing sunsets in Russia. You blame yours on the ocean, but I blame mine on the snow. It was like a winter wonderland. When I was little, before I went to the abbey, whenever I was playing outside I used to pretend I was inside a snow globe."

"Why a snow globe?" Miguel asked.

"My mother collected them," Kai said quietly, turning his attention down to his feet. Miguel instantly felt guilty. Kai didn't like talking about his family; it brought up too many painful memories. Suddenly Kai looked up at him, his eyes wide. "Miguel, I can't do this."

"You can't do what, love?" Miguel asked as he brought a hand up and caressed Kai's cheek.

"I don't know how to be a parent, Miguel," Kai murmured, his lower lip quivering. "I don't remember my parents very well. I don't know what parents do for their kids. I don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby. I'm just going to mess up, and then something will happen to the baby, and then you'll never forgive me, and _I'll_ never forgive me, and this is just going to turn out horribly!"

Miguel quickly pulled Kai into his arms and held him tightly, tucking Kai's head under his chin. "Kai, I know you're scared," Miguel whispered soothingly, "but we're going to be fine. There is nothing in the world that could tear us apart. No matter what happens, I'll fight to the death to protect you."

"I love you, Miguel. I love you so much," Kai whispered as he gripped Miguel's shirt tightly.

"I love you too, Kai," Miguel sighed happy. "I love you more than anything."

The two stayed in that position for as long as they possibly could, not wanting to part from each other. Finally, after what Kai could have sworn was hours, Miguel pulled away and took Kai's hand into his own. They walked down the beach, simply enjoying each other's company. Suddenly Miguel stepped behind Kai, wrapping his arms around his lover. Miguel kissed Kai's cheek lovingly, before staring out over the ocean.

"Your mom is an excellent cook, but she really went a bit overboard," Kai sighed as he leaned against Miguel.

"Good luck telling her that. She's notorious for cooking too much. She did it all the time when I was a kid, and some things will never change," Miguel laughed as he held Kai tighter. "You're pregnant, mi amor; of course she's going to feed you all the time."

"Miguel, I'm going to be fat by the end of this," Kai whimpered. Miguel laughed and nuzzled Kai's neck gently.

"Kai," Miguel whispered, "you won't be fat." Miguel's hands slowly drifted down so they were spread flat against Kai's stomach. "There is a difference between being fat and being pregnant, and you, my dear," Kai giggled as Miguel bumped their noses, "could _never_ be fat."

"How do you do it, Miguel?" Kai murmured, gazing up into Miguel's eyes.

"How do I do what, love?" Miguel asked as he brought a hand up from Kai's stomach to rest on his cheek.

"How do you manage to always find exactly the right words to say?"

Miguel smiled, turning Kai's face a bit more and kissing him gently. "How can I not, with inspiration like you?"

Kai smiled, before turning in Miguel's arms and pulling him in for a kiss. It started out gentle, just pressing their lips to each other's, but it quickly progressed. Miguel lay down on the sand before pulling Kai on top of him and burying his hand into Kai's hair.

Kai let himself melt into Miguel, tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Miguel took the hint and slid his tongue across Kai's lips, before pulling Kai's bottom lip into his mouth. Miguel nibbled on it teasingly, making Kai giggle. Miguel smiled into the kiss, before sliding his tongue into Kai's mouth. The taste was purely Kai, a mixture of sweet and exotic, something he could never really name. Miguel slid his hands under Kai's shirt, running his hands over Kai's back and caressing his silky-soft skin. Kai moaned and tightened his grip on Miguel's hair, which caused Miguel to let out a moan of his own.

"I love you," Kai gasped when they finally pulled away for air. Miguel chuckled, before pressing his forehead to Kai's.

"I love you too," Miguel sighed happily. "I love you more than anything in the world."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **So do you guys hate me now? I AM SO SORRY! I have no excuse, considering I'm on chapter 11 of an original story (and nearly 70 pages in).... I'm horrible. I haven't written for you guys since I started that story in January! FORGIVE ME!

Sorry this is so short.... I didn't know how to make it longer and still sound half decent!

**Disclaimer:** I only own my guilt at abandoning everybody _(ducks from flying objects)_

**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

(5 Months Later)

"Kai, really, you need to eat more. You only ate two pancakes with one glass of milk this morning! That's it! You're going to die of malnourishment."

"Will you shut up about my eating habits!?" Kai seethed. Miguel and Rico's eyes went wide, before glancing over to Maria. _No one_ told Maria to shut up about _anything_. "I am sick and tired of you constantly being on my back about me eating more! I'm eating more than I've ever eaten in my entire life! So what if I _only ate_ two pancakes? The pancakes you make are the size of the plate already!"

"And you're _still_ skinny as a rail!" Maria replied angrily, stomping over to Kai and snatching up his wrist, holding it up to his face.

Kai pulled his wrist away violently, before standing up quickly, tipping his chair over in the process. "I'm NOT skinny! Look at me!" Kai yelled, gesturing to his stomach. "It's a miracle I can fit through the doorway!"

"You're pregnant, not fat, you twit!" Maria glared.

"I'm pregnant AND I'm fat, you unbearably stubborn and food-pushy woman! Just look at me! I look like someone shoved a basketball under my shirt, and I'm seven months pregnant! I have two more months to get even fatter!" Kai wailed, before bursting into tears.

Maria jumped away, startled at the sudden shift. Miguel stood up, taking Kai into his arms quickly. "It's alright," Miguel hushed soothingly. "It's okay, baby," Miguel whispered in Kai's ear as he rubbed Kai's back gently.

"No it's not!" Kai sobbed, as he clutched at Miguel's shirt.

Miguel sent a glare at his mother over Kai's shoulder. Maria held her hands up defensively. "I didn't mean to upset him!"

"Of course you didn't," Miguel said, rolling his eyes. "Mother, you know he's been having mood swings! He's sensitive right now!"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not there!" Kai choked out angrily through the tears, hitting Miguel in the chest as he cried.

When the phone rang, Rico tried to get their attention. They didn't even look at him, however.

"Baby, I'm sorry," Miguel said, running his hands up and down Kai's arms. "I know you're here. I'd never forget that."

"You mean you can't because I'm FAT!" Kai yelled, crying into Miguel's chest.

"Kai," Miguel whispered, holding Kai tightly. "It's okay!"

"Guys, phone," Rico said, waving the phone towards them, but again he was ignored.

"Kai, really, aren't you being a little dramatic?" Maria asked. "I was pregnant twice, and I never had mood swings like this!"

"And I guess that makes you better than me, doesn't it!?" Kai yelled as he sobbed into Miguel's chest.

"Mother, you are NOT helping!" Miguel hissed.

"Oh, well excuse me for getting in the way!" Maria huffed. "You should be more grateful to me, Miguel," Maria said, a hand on her hip as she waved a spatula at Miguel. "I changed your diapers, after all!"

"So is anyone even aware that I'm here?" Rico asked, stepping cautiously over to the group in front of him.

"Oh, yes, dear! I'm so sorry. We were completely ignoring you!" Maria said, rushing over to Rico. "What is it you were saying?"

"Well, I was trying to tell you all the phone was ringing," Rico sighed. "You all are ridiculous. Except you, Kai. You're the only one acting reasonably."

"I am?" Kai asked, looking interested. "Why do you say that?"

Rico ignored this question, however. "I was trying to tell you all that Carlos was on the phone. He's coming by tomorrow, and he's bringing his girlfriend."

"Oh, the horror!" Maria screeched. "Why is he doing that?"

"Well, he doesn't know about Kai and Miguel yet, or about the baby," Rico said. "I didn't tell him. That's not my place," Rico continued, looking pointedly at Miguel. "You need to tell your brother."

"I will," Miguel sighed.

"I'm meeting your brother?" Kai whimpered, suddenly looking at Miguel with wide eyes. "What if he doesn't like me, Miguel? What if he doesn't approve of me?"

"Kai, stop," Miguel said, instantly turning to Kai and placing his hands on either side of Kai's face. "Anyone with the IQ of a goldfish would love you," Miguel said, kissing Kai's forehead.

"You really think he'll like me?" Kai whispered, and Miguel chuckled.

"He'll love you. Come on, let's get you to bed. You've had an interesting night," Miguel said, taking Kai's hand and leading him from the kitchen without a word to his parents.

"Do you think he'll really like Kai?" Maria asked as she turned to Rico.

"Carlos would love anybody that made Miguel even half as happy as Kai makes him," Rico replied. "I'm just not sure how this whole thing is going to play out. Who knows how his girlfriend will stir things up."

"You finally side with me about her!" Maria squealed.

"No, I'm just saying that if she doesn't like Kai, there will be issues," Rico shrugged.

"Who wouldn't like Kai? He's a doll," Maria scoffed.

"I just think we're in for an interesting day tomorrow," Rico sighed.


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I want to apologize for the fact that A) this isn't a chapter, B) it brings bad news, and C) I've been basically nonexistent for ages on here.

First of all, let me tell you a bit about my summer. Earlier this summer two people from my class were in a car accident. One I'd known since 5th grade, the other I'd known much longer. The first, the one I'd known since 5th grade, was killed instantly. The other is still in the hospital trying to recover from her injuries. She is VERY lucky to be alive at the moment.

When that happened, I lost inspiration to write anything. I'd sit and stare at the keyboard and try to figure out what to say, but no words would come to mind. It was really hard on me, because the one way I have to express myself is writing and I couldn't do it.

Just when I thought I was getting it back, a former band director died of cancer. That was actually just last week. I find that I'm once again lacking motivation and inspiration. I just… I can't do it. I don't know where to start.

I'm writing original stories now, which has helped a bit, but I find I'm lacking inspiration there as well. I won't be giving those up, but I think it's time I stop writing fanfiction. If anyone is interested in taking over the fanfiction stories, send me a message. It's first come, first serve. Just send me a message and ask, and I'll give you my conditions (which is getting credit for the parts that I wrote) and I'll let you take over. Just be the first one to ask!

If anyone wants to read my original stuff (though I warn you, it's M/M pairings and it's all rated M) head over to fictionpress. I'm under the same name. Feel free to drop me a review and say you found the stories through here; I'd love to hear from you all still.

I do really apologize that some of these stories are unfinished and yet I'm quitting. I just can't do fanfiction anymore. I still read it, but I find that at this point in time, I just can't write it anymore. Maybe one day I'll return, or maybe I'll post the occasional one-shot, but until then, I'm simply a reviewer.

Thank you to anyone who has ever reviewed my stories. You're all amazing, and I can't even begin to express how much I appreciate every review.

**_Surrealtraversity_**


End file.
